Revner
by Mepoe
Summary: Al principi no s'havien preocupat gaire però ara Torchwood estava treballant sense descans, tots els seus científics estaven alarmats. Hi havia esquerdes a tot arreu. I tot va tornar-se més confús quan algú va començar a demanar que un tal "presoner Zero" es rendís si no volia que una casa humana sigues destruïda. EN PAUSA
1. Torchwood torna a l'acció

**Pròleg: Torchwood torna a l'acció**

El Doctor John Smith donava voltes, com sempre havia fet, al voltant dels controls de la TARDIS fent anar palanques, prement botons i comprovant que deia a les pantalles, a diferencia de que no somreia, ni era perseguit per la Rose mentre els dos reien com criatures. Ella l'estava mirant, preocupada, des de la porta oberta de la nau.

A fora es podien veure unes instal·lacions amb moltes maquines i amb cables entortolligats entre elles que feien cua fins a connectar-se als controls de la TARDIS. Entre les màquines es podien veure persones amb bata corrent amunt i avall, alguns apuntant dades o comunicant-les a tècnics més importants i aquests connectant cables i màquines i dient en veu alta el que estaven fent al Doctor Smith, que era l'únic que semblava entendre-ho tot dintre d'aquell caos. Torchwood estava treballant sense descans, tots els seus científics estaven alarmats.

Hi havia esquerdes a tot arreu.

Al principi no s'havien preocupat gaire, la única característica estranya de les esquerdes era que totes tenien la mateixa forma, i s'havien classificat (extraoficialment) com a curiositat.

El primer ensurt va venir un dia quan van sentir una veu provinent se l'esquerda d'un poble petit, Leadworth, que l'institut estava vigilant (era l'únic lloc on un treballador vivia i n'hi havia una): "El presoner Zero s'ha escapat" i al cap d'uns minuts la mateixa veu va començar a dir repetidament: "El presoner Zero sortirà de la residencia humana o la residencia humana serà incinerada". Aquesta última declaració els va espantar encara més, ja que qualsevol dispositiu que podia transmetre so a partir d'un sistema elèctric en un quilòmetre a la rodona també va començar a transmetre el missatge.

Quin era aquest presoner Zero? A quina residencia humana es referia? Però al cap d'una hora, quan el Doctor va arribar (emportant-se unes quantes multes per excés de velocitat de regal), la veu s'havia aturat i no va passar res. A partir de llavors van estar vigilant totes les esquerdes que trobaven, fins que una de elles va començar a brillar.

 **LLOP-FEROTGE_LLOP-FEROTGE_LLOP-FEROTGE_LLOP-FEROTGE_LLOP-FEROTGE**

 **"Doctor Who" pertany a la BBC.**

 **Hola! Aquí tripleK. Un dia, durant el curs, vaig tenir una idea per a una història de Doctor Who i aquí la teniu, aviso que no seré constant al publicar capítols.**

 **Per a qui no ho sàpiga "Revner" vol dir "Esquerdes" en Danès que és l'idioma, majoritari, en que esta escrit "** **Dårlig Ulv Stranden" (molt aproximadament traduït com "platja del Llop Ferotge").**

 **Si algú vol traduir-la al castellà o l'anglès només te que deixar-me un missatge i li dono permís per a quan publiqui un nou capítol penjar-lo a la seva conta (això si, avisant qui és l'autor original). Si algú vol fer servir la idea del Fan fic també té permís (encara avisant de qui és l'autor original), i agrairia que també m'avisés, trobo que trauria profit de veure quins altres "camins" pot seguir aquesta història.**

μϵρσϵ


	2. Williams, Tyler i Smith

**Capítol 1: Williams, Tyler i Smith**

El noi, Rory Williams, havia aparegut davant de l'esquerda de Cwmtaff, Gal·les, amb un flaix de llum daurada. Els vigilants de l'esquerda havien agafat el noi quan havia intentat caminar i havia caigut de cara a terra i l'havien dut a la base més pròxima perquè es recuperes del mareig que tenia (i poder-lo interrogar de manera 'educada').

-Sou d'alguna organització per coses extraterrestres, oi? Qui sou? La UNIT?- va dir ell, mig 'grogui', des del seient de rere del cotxe en que el duien.

Els dos vigilants es van mirar i l'home, en Dim, va contestar:

-Torchwood.

En Rory només va assentir, li semblava que al Doctor no li agradava, per alguna cosa relacionada a un company anterior, aquesta institució. Llavors va començar a sentir-se més marejat i va tancar els ulls.

Quan en Rory es va recuperar mínimament va mirar-se el seu voltant. Estaven dins d'una habitació d'aspecte normal, en Dim i la Jane li van explicar que la coberta de la base era una agencia de viatges on ningú sospitaria si entrava gent poc coneguda. I per tant havia de funcionar com a tal, però se les havien arreglat per fer un petit racó amb una cuina tancada (l'essencial per cuinar de manera senzilla, una cafetera, una tetera i un parell de taules), on eren ara. Al cap d'un parell d'hores vindrien el Doctor John Smith i la Rose Tyler i li farien unes preguntes per a esbrinar com en Rory havia anat allà.

En Rory casi bé va riure, el Doctor havia fet servir un parell de cops el sobrenom de "John Smith" per fer-se passar com a humà (no que li agüés servit de gaire, però era la seva intenció), però no li va quadrar quan li van dir el nom de "Rose Tyler" i ja està, sense cap títol. No era important aquesta dona? Ho semblava, n'havien parlat amb una espècie de reverència, a més, semblava que ella també hagués de fer preguntes... No havia de saber una mica (bastant) de ciència encara que fossin una agència "secreta" en aquesta línia de feina?

Labors la Jane es va mirar el rellotge i va fer un bot.

-Hauríem de tornar a la feina Dim.- va dir amb accent americà, desprès es va girar a en Rory- si notes qualsevol cosa estranya o et trobes malament avises a un dels treballadors de la oficina, són agents encoberts i sabran que fer.- i els dos se'n van anar.

En Rory va estar les dues hores esperant i pensant, mentre el mal de cap anava marxant mica en mica. On era ara mateix? Gal·les si, però no donava, no hi havia... la sensació correcte... Estaven bé, l'Amy i el Doctor? El Doctor estava bé, després de tot ell havia saltat davant d'ell... un moment! Si a en Rory l'havien disparat, com es que no estava mort? Hauria de ser un cos sense vida ara mateix, no?

Seria segur respondre cap pregunta? Eren de fiar aquests de Torchwood si al Doctor no li agradaven? Uns cops a la porta el van tallar els seus pensaments.

-Hola, tu ets en Rory?- va dir una noia rossa (tenyida) d'expressió amable traient el cap per la porta.

-Eh... si, tu... ets la Rose Tyler, oi?- va contestar en Rory una mica cohibit, no poder dirigir-se a ella d'una manera més educada el feia sentir incòmode.

-Si! Rose Tyler, molt de gust!- va dir ella amb un gran somriure i apropant-se a ell amb la mà allargada, darrera d'ella va entrar un home molt prim i vestit de marro que va tancar la porta.

-Rory Williams, senyoreta Tyler- va contestar ell sacsejant-li la ma i somrient, una mica més segur de si mateix- O és senyora?

-Senyoreta de moment, fins que algú tregui el cap d'on el te posat- va dir amb un altre somriure i una brillantor trapella als ulls.

-Ei!- va xisclar l'home, picat. Ara que en Rory se'l mirava millor li sonava molt... un moment! Allò que duia als peus eren unes convers? Amb camisa i pantalons de mudar?- Que vols dir el cap posat... on sigui!?

La Rose va deixar anar una rialleta, en Rory va aixecar les celles i l'home va continuar amb la boca badada, quan es va adonar de quina expressió feia es va recomposar i es va col·locar bé la corbata, a en Rory se li va encendre la bombeta.

Aquell home... tenia la mateixa cara que el Doctor "anterior"! Però no podia ser, el Doctor no podia tornar a tenir una cara que ja hagués tingut abans, oi? O potser en Rory havia anat a parar al passat del Doctor? Potser... I per això no li agradava Torchwood? No, impossible, el Doctor mai aniria enlloc sense la TARDIS i si la nau estigues a prop, ell i la Rose haurien trigat molt menys a arribar... A més, el Doctor del seu temps no hauria reconegut a en Rory al conèixer-lo? En Rory tornava a tenir un mal de cap, més metafòric que abans.

Quan es va agafar el cap entre les mans la Rose se'l va mirar preocupada, el doctor Smith semblava aliè.

-Et trobes bé? -va preguntar ella- necessites estirar-te?

En Rory va negar el cap, mentre intentava no riure, el doctor Smith avia fet un bot i se l'havia mirat amb una cara còmica quan la Rose havia fet la pregunta, "Suport moral és ella" va pensaren Rory "aquest home te el nivell d'interacció social d'un nen... no, del Doctor". I tenia les mateixes expressions bàsiques...

-Estàs relacionat amb el Doctor, doctor Smith?- va preguntar en Rory, a vera si hi queia...

-Be... Sóc un doctor no? Algú he agut de conèixer amb el mateix tit...!- va dir el doctor Smith, aturant-se al final i fent una expressió de sorpresa, al seu costat la Rose tenia els ulls molt oberts. "Bingo!" va pensar en Rory.

-Has dit EL Doctor?- va preguntar l'Smith a en Rory, tensant-se- qui i que ets, que vols, d'on vens?

Ara en Rory estava segur de que l'home estava relacionadíssim amb el Doctor, actuaven de a mateixa manera!

-Sóc en Rory Williams, un infermer de Leadworth, casat amb Amy Pond i recent viatger en l'espai i el temps- va dir amb una confiança que mai havia sentit en si mateix- i tu, doctor Smith, t'assembles massa a la regeneració anterior del Doctor i tens uns manerismes massa semblants perquè siguin coincidència!

L'Smith tenia la boca oberta i les celles molt aixecades, la Rose tenia les mans sobre la boca i una expressió entre incrèdula, sorpresa i, quan es va mirar l'Smith, semblava que s'aguantés el riure.

-Ho sigui que res de coses domestiques a la TARDIS, eh? -va dir ella amb un somriure murri- una parella casada, wow!

I la Rose va començar a riure suaument, mentre l'Smith feia una cara esglaiada.

-D-dos casats?! -va exclamar entrebancant-se amb les paraules- P-però...!

En Rory estava confós, els hi sorprenia més que estigues casat que no pas que viatges amb el Doctor?

La Rose es va mirar a en Rory, i va apiadar-se'n.

-Des de que vaig conèixer el Doctor no hem va parar de repetir que no volia coses domestiques a la TARDIs- va dir- de fet, un cop va venir la meva mare en un viatge per accident i, a ell, només li va faltar posar-se de genolls per demanar que no ho diguéssim a ningú.

En Rory va mig riure, casi bé ennuegant-se mentre ho feia, la imatge mental era massa divertida, mentre l'Smith deia amb un gall:

-No va ser així! Només volia que quedes clar que la Jackie no era allà dins per que jo ho hages volgut!

La Rose va mirant-se'l com dient: "Si, es clar." Ell va fer morros.

Els tres van continuar parlant i mentrestant en Rory va entendre que l'Smith era una espècie de clon humà del Doctor i que estava a un món paral·lel del seu propi on hi havia zepelins per tot arreu i havia tingut una invasió de Cybermen (persones dintre d'uns robots que els hi eliminaven les emocions i volien "millorar" a tothom) fa uns pocs anys, el 2006.

Ara només faltava veure com en Rory tornava al seu món i que farien amb les esquerdes.

 **LLOP-FEROTGE_LLOP-FEROTGE_LLOP-FEROTGE_LLOP-FEROTGE_LLOP-FEROTGE**

Hola! Aquí tripleK que canvia el seu nom a Mepoe! No hem mateu si us plau! He estat enfeinada amb l'inici de l'any escolar i no hi havia manera de que vingués la inspiració!

A part d'això, li vull donar gràcies a un convidat que m'ha deixat un comentari d'ànims per la història ;-) i dir-li que gràcies, espero que li agradi en Rory perquè el tindrem present durant la historia (era la única manera que el meu cosí se la llegís, és un fanboy d'ell XD). Si us hi heu fixat en Rory esta entre la seva personalitat pre-Pandòrica i la Romana.

Una pregunta: Preferiu l'onzè o el dotzè Doctor? També puc basar-me en un i fer aparèixer l'altre però ara mateix no se molt be que fer...

He canviat una mica el resum, ara posa: "PUBLICAT IRREGULARMENT" I es que no se si podré publicar un capítol cada cert període de temps (encara que intentaré penjar-ne un al mes).

Últimament m'he estat llegint histories de reighost, Araceil i Umei no Mai, dintre del Fandom de Katekyo Hitman Reborn (un manga que comença amb un noi que no serveix per res i que s'ha de convertir en un líder mafiós), i son genials! Estan en angles ho sigui que potser no tothom les pot llegir bé, però us heu llegit el manga us ho recomano molt, escriuen coherentment i les histories estan molt ben trobades.

També m'he llegit un parell de Fanfics (també en angles) de Doctor Who que us poden agradar: **A Golden Rose** de bubblygal92 (per a qui li agradin les histories de Doctors moderns x Rose, és molt maca, la Rose és literalment el Llop Ferotge i neix després de que el Doctor l'hagi conegut per primer cop) i **What Never Should Be** de blucougar57 (es centra en que hauria passat a el Capità Jack Harckness si s'hagés negat a unir-se a Torchwood, aviso, no és una historia per estomacs delicats i no la recomanaria a algú que no tingui 13 anys mínim. Comença amb en Ianto Jones canviant de feina dins de Torchwood i trobant-se el Capità tractat com una mena d'animal, a partir d'aquí en Ianto comença a lluitar per rescatar en Jack, que actua com un nen, i intenta que Torchwood no el matí a ell i empitjori la vida del Capità).

μϵρσϵ


End file.
